Red Line (mtamaster edition)
The Red Line is a route that is part of the SIRT division. It is also known as the SIRT North Shore Line. The line begins at St. George terminal. The terminal station at St. George provides a direct connection to the Staten Island Ferry. At St. George there are twelve tracks, and it only uses the two northernmost tracks. The red line operates sightly under street level until RCB Ballpark, where it then runs under a new underground line under Richmond Terrace. The line stays underground until before Port Richmond, where it runs on the original right-of way of the North Shore Line. The line then runs along the north and west shore sections of Staten Island until Travis. After Travis, the Red Line enters a portal to reach its terminal at Staten Island Mall. A connection to the Green Line runs after Travis and reaches the line at Wegener Park. Stations {| class="wikitable" summary="Service information for the Staten Island Railway and its stations, including service times, ADA-accessibility, subway transfers, and non-subway connections." |- ! scope="col" | Station ! scope="col" | Minutes from St. George ! scope="col" | Date opened ! scope="col" | Date closed ! scope="col" | Connections / notes |- | St. George Terminal | 0 | March 7, 1886 | | Staten Island Ferry to Whitehall Terminal NYCT Bus: S40, S42, S44, S46, S48, S51, S52, S61, S62, S66, S74, S76, S78, S81, S84, S86, S90, S91, S92, S94, S96, S98 SIRT: Brown Line, Blue Line |- | RCB Ballpark | 1 | June 24, 2001 | | NYCT Bus: S40, S44, S90, S94 |- | New Brighton | 4 | February 23, 1886 (Original station) February 28, 1973 (Subway station) | March 31, 1953 (Original station; demolished) | NYCT Bus: S40, S44, S90, S94 Originally Westervelt Avenue |- | S.S. Harbor | 6 | February 23, 1886 (Original station) February 28, 1973 (Subway station) | March 31, 1953 (Original station; demolished) | NYCT Bus: S40, S90 |- | Livingston | 8 | February 23, 1886 (Original station) February 28, 1973 (Subway station) | March 31, 1953 (Original station; demolished) | NYCT Bus: S40, S90 Originally Livingston Street |- | West New Brighton | 10 | February 23, 1886 (Original station) February 28, 1973 (Subway station) | March 31, 1953 (Original station; demolished) | NYCT Bus: S40, S54, S90 Originally West Brighton − Broadway |- | Port Richmond | 13 | February 23, 1886 (BORR) February 28, 1973 (SIRT) | March 31, 1953 (BORR) | NYCT Bus: S40, S53, S59, S66, S90 SIRT: Orange Line, Yellow Line, Green Line |- | Tower Hill | 14 | February 23, 1886 (BORR) February 28, 1973 (SIRT) | March 31, 1953 (BORR) | |- | Elm Park | 16 | February 23, 1886 (BORR) February 28, 1973 (SIRT) | March 31, 1953 (BORR) | NYCT Bus: S46, S96 Originally Elm Park − Morningstar Road |- | Lake Avenue | 17 | February 26, 1937 (BORR) February 28, 1973 (SIRT) | March 31, 1953 (BORR) | |- | Mariner's Harbor | 18 | February 23, 1886 (BORR) February 28, 1973 (SIRT) | March 31, 1953 (BORR) |'NYCT Bus': S46, S96 Originally Erastina |- | Harbor Road | 19 | February 23, 1886 (BORR) February 28, 1973 (SIRT) | March 31, 1953 (BORR) | |- | Arlington | 21 | 1889-1890 (BORR) February 28, 1973 (SIRT) | March 31, 1953 (BORR) | NYCT Bus: S40, S46, S48, S90, S96, S98, X12, X42 Originally Arlington − South Avenue |- | Old Place | 25 | February 28, 1973 | | NYCT Bus: S40, S90 SIRT: Purple Line |- | Bloomfield | 27 | February 28, 1973 | | |- | Chelsea | 30 | February 28, 1973 | | NYCT Bus: S46, S96 |- | Travis | 34 | February 28, 1973 | | NYCT Bus: S62, S92 |- | Staten Island Mall | 40 | February 28, 1973 | | NYCT Bus: S44, S55, S56, S59, S61, S79, S89, S91, S94, X17, X31 SIRT: Brown Line, Green Line